Butterfly
by professionaldooropener
Summary: She was like a butterfly, beautiful and fleeting. GaaSaku oneshot AU extreme OOCness for Gaara


**Author's Note: Here is a sad little GaaSaku both AU and OOC**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so no suing**

Butterfly

She was beautiful. She was beautiful and fleeting, in and out of his life like a butterfly. There was a brief period when she was his entire life, and then, she was gone. But even after she was gone, the memories of her still remained. Those memories, they were beautiful too.

He still wondered why she had done it to herself. Every single day he had called her beautiful, he had said she was perfect. Why had she done this to herself? It was too late to change anything now. But how he wished he could.

He remembered the day they met. It had been raining, the beginning of the cliché tragic love story.

He had been wandering around the park, when suddenly the sly opened up and the rain came down. Looking for shelter he noticed a bridge with enough room to sit under without touching the water it crossed. Making a beeline for it he sat under the dry bridge, sighing in relief.

Looking across to the other side he noticed a girl with bright bubblegum pink hair. She was sitting under the bridge on the opposite side, staring at him, green eyes open wide in disbelief.

They looked at each other for a minute before breaking into laughter. It was ironic that two people had the same idea of hiding under a bridge. As the laughter echoed away they were left in an awkward silence.

They stayed in the silence before the girl spoke up. "This is weird, and I hate silence, so I'm going to talk to you." She smiled brightly at him, as if she had just given him the most amazing gift in the world… then again, maybe it was. "My name is Haruno Sakura, and yes, this is my natural hair color."

Chuckling a little bit he replied, "Sabaku no Gaara, and I drew this tattoo myself." He pointed to the kanji for love on his forehead.

Sakura leaned forward excitedly, "That's so awesome! When did you do it?"

"When I was six," Gaara replied coolly, he didn't like where this was heading. But he had promised his siblings that he wouldn't be cruel anymore.

"Six!?" Sakura replied incredulously. "Did your parents totally freak?"

"My mother was dead, and my father tried to kill me, he failed but was caught, and I was sent to a foster home with my siblings." That was all he said, and he looked away from Sakura.

After a few minutes when she didn't say anything he looked over and to his surprise she was crying. "Why… why are you crying?"

"Be-because, it's so sad, and-and, we're similar."

"How?"

"My parents are dead… they died when I was two, I was sent to a foster home too."

Gaara was surprised but he didn't show it. Instead he changed the subject. "When the rain lets up, do you want to go grab a bite to eat?"

"How do I know you're not some crazy stalker rapist?" She giggled, and wiped her eyes.

Gaara flashed a grin at her. "You don't, but that's all part of the fun."

It was the beginning of fun, everything they did together was fun. They would go dancing in clubs, swimming in the summer, ice skating in the winter. Sometimes they would just sit at home, and read, either to each other or even to themselves, simply content to be with the other.

They were in love.

For two blissful years they had that happiness, but it was all whisked away. Why had she done it? He still couldn't figure it out.

They went out to eat at a local sandwich Shoppe, Sakura had said she wasn't hungry. Gaara had dismissed it and ordered his food anyways. When he heard her stomach grumble he had offered her part of his sandwich, but she declined. She only ate a couple chips just to make him happy.

He also noticed a sudden increase of exercise in their already extremely active life. They went running, biking, went dancing almost every night even when they so exhausted that they could barely move. And Gaara noticed that she kept eating less and less.

One day he confronted her about it. "Sakura are you trying to lose weight, you're perfect just the way you are."

"So what if I'm trying to lose weight?" She asked defensively. "If I get fat someone will steal you away from me."

"Sakura…" he groaned, "I will never, **ever**, leave you. Understand? I love you." He wrapped his arms around her, drawing her in for a hug.

"Promise?" she asked, her voice sounding sad.

"Promise." He hugged her even tighter, trying to ignore the frailness of her body, and how it felt like it would break any given second.

"I'm sorry," her voice was weak, tired, tears were staining his shirt, "I love you."

"I love you too."

He thought that after that things would get better. And for awhile they seemed to be. She was eating more, and she gained a little bit of weight, looking more natural, her skin no longer seemed taut over her bones.

But then, even though she was eating she was losing weight again. Once he heard weird noises from the bathroom and walked in. Sakura was leaning over the toilet, throwing up. "Sakura!" his voice was shocked. "Why?"

She quickly stood up, but stumbled. He caught her and held her. "Why are you doing this?"

"I can't stop, please don't leave me!" She began to cry.

He held her close to him, "I won't leave you. Sakura, please stop this! I'm worried something will happen to you."

"It won't, I promise. I'll even go to the hospital tomorrow if it will make you feel better."

"It would," Gaara said softly, "a lot better actually." He sighed. "Brush your teeth then come to bed.

"Hai!" She smiled at him, though he couldn't help but notice it was no where as near bright as the smile she gave him two years prior.

That night he held Sakura close, her head fitted snugly under his chin, her body pressed close to his. She felt so small in his hands, like he could break her with barely a second thought. _Oh Sakura, _he thought, _what am I going to do with you? _He didn't sleep for the entire night.

The next morning Sakura went into the bathroom to get ready to leave, after a few minutes when she didn't come back out, Gaara went in to check on her. Sakura was laying on the floor, a small bit of blood leaking from her mouth.

"Sakura!" Gaara rushed over to her picking her up. She was as light as a butterfly, barely weighing a thing. He placed her on the sofa before calling 911. Quickly explaining the situation in a few minutes an ambulance pulled up and Sakura was taken to the hospital, Gaara following close behind in his car.

Waiting outside the ICU was hard. Gaara paced the hallway, he read two women's magazines and was halfway through a third when a doctor came out to talk to him. "Your girlfriend is severely malnourished. We're doing all that we possibly can, but we don't know if she'll last."

"Can I see her?" Gaara was in shock, this could not be happening, he couldn't lose the one thing in the world that actually meant something to him.

"There's one more thing you should know, she was two months pregnant."

"She… was?" Gaara sat down. This was too much to take in. The one person he truly loved was probably about to die, along with their unborn child. How could this happen.

"You can see her if you wish."

"Please, take me to her." Following the doctor Gaara had the urge to scream, why did life hate him so much?

"She's in there," the doctor pointed to a closed door.

"Thank you." Gaara said not looking at him. Walking to the door he paused slightly, before walking in. There she was, laying on the hospital bed, her pink hair spread out on the pillows. She was attached to all sorts of tubes, linked to several IV's and monitors, including one showing her heart-rate.

She opened her eyes wearily and looked at him. "Hey," her voice was weak, she coughed a little.

"Hey," Gaara replied softly stroking her hand. It was so frail, so little, just like the rest of her. She was truly a butterfly, fragile, but so beautiful even when dying.

Dying. The word struck him. _Death_. She was going to die, she was going to leave him alone.

"So what's happening to me?" She questioned, "And don't give me an 'Your just fine," bullshit.

"You were pregnant." Gaara halted, should he have told her.

"Really?" He watched her eyes sparkle a little. Just a tiny shimmer, but it was there.

"Yeah, really."

"I was throwing up more… and not just on purpose either," she laughed a little. "I was so stupid, but I guess it can't be helped now."

That was when Gaara realized that she knew she was going to die. She knew and she accepted it. "Yeah," he agreed, "you were stupid. But I love you anyway."

"I love you too Gaara." Her voice was weaker, softer. "Kiss me, please"

Gaara placed a soft kiss on her lips, and her heart stopped. He sat down holding her hand as doctors and nurses rushed in trying to save her. But she was gone.

He remembered her being beautiful. She was like his little butterfly, beautiful, but fleeting.

End.

**Aww that was sad I can't believe I just wrote that… anyways review and tell me what you thought!.**


End file.
